


Slow and Deliberate

by orphan_account



Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Resolved Sexual Tension, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 05:21:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2839505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts off very small, so small that Jongup doesn’t notice at first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow and Deliberate

**Author's Note:**

> this was a prompt fill, from my tumblr: maknaie.tumblr.com  
> feel free to send me prompts there ;u;

There’s just _something_  about Daehyun.

And Jongup can’t pinpoint exactly what it is.

Maybe it’s the small things; the tiny things that Daehyun does that one would miss in a blink of an eye. But really, Jongup’s more observant than he lets on.

All the  little things you have to concentrate to notice, the soft, crinkles at the edges of his eyes when he smiles, the slight hint of tongue when he’s concentrating, the way he fiddles absentmindedly with his shirt, exposing just a glimpse of stomach.  The way he sometimes swipes his tongue over his lips, leaving it wet and glistening.

Or maybe it’s the bigger things, the things everyone notices, everyone admires. His determination, the way he trains and trains, leaving dark circles and scars at the bottom of his feet that Jongup finds incredibly beautiful. The way he always puts others first, always encourages, always tries his best.

Whatever this  _something_  is, Jongup finds it incredibly dangerous. It leaves Jongup staring, distracted, eyes tracing the curve of his thighs, the rose of his lips, the tanned muscle of his arms. Eyes watching the way his body moves, and his mouth shape into lyrics. And every time Daehyun’s even next to him, just the feel of his presence is enough to drive Jongup insane.

But It’s okay, it’s something akin to lust and he knows he can’t help it because Daehyun is attractive, and he’s only a boy with eyes and hormones. It’s the thoughts that bother him. When he can’t stop thinking, can’t stop staring, can’t stop wishing. 

 And those thoughts were more dangerous than anything, because you weren’t supposed to think of a friend like that, a band member, a guy. So Jongup does what’s safest.

When Daehyun calls his name, he doesn’t respond. When Daehyun rests a hand on his shoulder, he pushes it off. When Daehyun touches him, he brushes it away, shying from any contact. And sometimes it’s sad to see the way Daehyun’s face gives him that hurt look. But its better this way, because at least Jongup won’t do something stupid, won’t do something he’s going to regret.

He silently sets two rules.

Don’t touch me. Don’t smile at me.

And if Daehyun follows those rules, they’ll be okay and Jongup won’t make any mistakes.

But Daehyun’s never been one to care for following rules.

It starts off very small, so small that Jongup doesn’t notice at first. Touches, so quick, so subtle that Jongup can’t even react to it. Fleeting fingers on the inside of his wrists, a palm at the small of his back, a hard feel of thigh when Daehyun walks by, and he swears that once, he feels Daehyun’s fingers graze his ass.

And worst of all, Jongup dreads when they put Daehyun next to him in an interview. Because the feel of his fingers, hard against his thigh, and the ghost of his lips against his ear when he leans in to whisper something is so distracting and Jongup finds he never really knows what Daehyun is saying and he zones out more often than not wondering what it would feel like if Daehyun were to bite down, tongue trailing down to his earlobe.

Jongup’s pretty sure he’s imagining things, but at night, it’s those touches he thinks about when he has a hand around his cock, wondering what it would be like if Daehyun’s fingers dipped a little lower, pressed a little harder.

But then the touches become even more deliberate, almost noticeably so.

When Jongup’s shirt rides up, just slightly when he stretches before dance practice, he feels two gentle fingers trail the soft expanse of skin and then before Jongup knows what’s happening, Daehyun quickly snaps the waistband of his boxers. Jongup’s skin burns where the elastic hits, and when he turns to stare at Daehyun he merely gives him this slow, sinful grin that leaves Jongup’s mouth dry.

“Aren’t those mine?” Daehyun smirks and Jongup doesn’t miss the way his tongue flicks out to wet his lips. Jongup lets out a soft, sharp exhale, and there’s this sudden coil of heat in his stomach, low and hot and demanding.

“I…” Jongup starts, but his throat is so dry and he can’t seem to get any words out, but thankfully the music starts and Daehyun’s turning away. And when they start moving, body twisting and turning to each beat of the music, their eyes meet in the mirror, and Daehyun gives him that slow, deliberate smile like he  _knows_.

Jongup swallows and tears his gaze away.

It gets worse when it’s not only touches.

When performances start and it’s a flurry of quick changes of costume and touch ups and every time Jongup shucks his shirt off to change, he can feel it, Daehyun’s piercing gaze against his skin, staring holes into his back. He doesn’t even try to hide it when Jongup turns around, and Daehyun’s eyes graze down his body, slowly and appreciating. And when they rake up to meet his eyes, Daehyun gives him that grin again. Slow, sinful and leaving Jongup a little breathless.  

Those dark stares were even worse than the touches. Because when Daehyun looks at him like that, mouth slightly parted, eyes wide and dark; he looks completely wrecked, and it’s that look that burns itself into the back of Jongup’s mind.

And when they go back on stage to perform Body & Soul, Daehyun stares at him, lip caught between teeth when he gets on his hands, hips thrusting sinfully into air, and Jongup stares right back, unable to look away.

He can feel it every time he’s around Daehyun. That underlying tension, taut and hot and tight. With every stare they share, the more Daehyun leaves burning touches on Jongup skin, the unanswered invitation in Daehyun’s grin. It tightens, stretching out until it’s about to snap, any second now.

It’s late when it happens, Jongup couldn’t sleep that night, twisting and turning in his sheets, mind a tangled mess of thoughts. Finally, he rolls out of bed with a sigh and pads gently into the living room. What he doesn’t expect to see is Daehyun, lazily spread out on the sofa.

He gives Jongup a smirk.  “Couldn’t sleep either?”

Jongup swallows, and there’s that heavy feeling in the room again. It tightens. “I should probably just-“

“No. Come here. Let’s watch a movie hm?” He waves a hand. And Jongup wants to dash right out of the room, but he feels his feet drag towards the sofa, and Daehyun grins, moving to let Jongup sit.

They put a movie on, but Jongup doesn’t really watch it, because a few minutes in, Daehyun slips a hand up his shirt, nails softly grazing his skin, and desperately tries to ignore the slow simmer of heat at the base of his stomach.

And then he drags his hand up. Jongup gasps.

The string snaps.

“Daehyun.” Jongup murmurs quietly. He moves until he’s straddling him, hands resting against Daehyun’s shoulders, pushing him into the couch. Daehyun peeks up at him through his eyelashes, eyes dark and his lips stretch into that slow grin again.

Jongup gulps. Even though he’s the one that’s got Daehyun cornered, the way Daehyun’s looking at him, makes it feel like he’s the one trapped, that he’s the one cornered and caged.

 “What are we doing?” Jongup finally whispers, words almost inaudible. Daehyun blinks up at him, and curls his hand around Jongup’s neck, tugging him closer.

“What do you mean?” Daehyun says innocently, Jongup’s lip mere inches from his.

Jongup’s eyelids flutter, and Daehyun is so close, and smells so deliciously intoxicating. “You…” He swallows. “You know what I mean.”

Daehyun’s lips ghost his. “Do I?”

And Jongup finally can’t take it anymore; he clasps a hand against his jaw and messily captures Daehyun’s lips with his own. Daehyun gasps, and surges forward, chest reaching to meet his. Fingers reach up to tangle themselves in Jongup’s hair, tugging and pulling him closer.

Jongup moans, low and husky when Daehyun grinds up, teeth capturing Jongup’s lips, tongue, wet and hot, swiping themselves against them.

Daehyun’s hard; he can feel it against his thigh. And he relishes in the soft gasps Daehyun makes when he grinds down, nails digging into his shoulders.

They’re breathless when they break apart, and Jongup loves the way Daehyun looks, lips startlingly red, hair a complete mess. “Jongup.” He gasps, pressing small nibbles against his jaw, and Jongup grinds down again, and Daehyun suddenly pauses and his eyelids flutter when he stops to stare at him. “We…” Jongup follows the curve of his Adam’s apple when he swallows. “We don’t have to, not today.”

“Daehyun.” Jongup gasps and he hates how desperate he sounds. “Just touch me please.”

“Are you sure?” Daehyun whispers, leaning in to press a chaste kiss on his lips.

“You don’t know how long I’ve been waiting.” Jongup breathes, gasping when Daehyun starts pressing wet biting kisses on his jaw again. He lets out a drawn out groan when he feels him palm his crotch, fingers trembling against Daehyun’s shoulders.

“You’re so beautiful like this.” Daehyun whispers, tugging Jongup’s  pants down. “So open, so willing. So breathtaking.” Daehyun breathes against his skin.

“Daehyun.” Jongup groans when Daehyun strokes him through the cloth of his boxers. Jongup bucks his hips into Daehyun’s hands.

“I want to see what you’ll look like spread out on my bed, and then I could fuck you properly, slowly. You’ll like that. Hm?” Daehyun hums against Jongup’s neck. Jongup scrunches his eyes shut, and he’s close, he’s so close already.

“Or maybe you’ll like it rough?” Daehyun licks a stripe down Jongup’s neck, his hand quickens and Jongup lets out a low moan, neck bent back as he thrusts into his hand.

“Imagine that.” Daehyun whispers, lips scraping against Jongup’s neck. And Jongup does.

It’s not long before Jongup is gasping, nails digging into Daehyun’s shoulders as he comes, and Daehyun watches him with a smirk, slowly stroking him through it, watching the way as Jongup’s mouth shape into gorgeous moans, and strings of Daehyun’s name.

“Daehyun.” Jongup whispers after, shakily resting his head against the couch. “That was… amazing.” He says voice husky. Despite being completely dazed, he still doesn’t miss the way Daehyun’s still hard. “Let me…” He reaches down.

“No, no.” Daehyun grins shifting under him. “Just let me take care of you today.” Daehyun smiles, and presses a chaste kiss to Jongup’s lips. “Don’t worry about me.”

“But hyung.” Jongup frowns.

Daehyun grins. “We have all the time in the world; you can touch me all you want.” He drawls.

“So, we’re going to do this again?” Jongup’s chest flutters.

“Only if you want to.” 

“Of course I do, hyung.” Jongup leans in to press a sweet kiss to the corner of Daehyun’s mouth.

“Okay now that’s clarified, can you please get off now?” Jongup presses another quick kiss before he rolls to the side of the couch, watching the way Daehyun stands up and begins to walk away.

“Where are you going?” Jongup calls out to him.

Daehyun turns, and Jongup’s gaze travels down. Oh. “Where do you think?”

 “Think of me.” Jongup says with a lazy smirk.

 Daehyun rakes his gaze down Jongup’s body and takes in the state he’s  in. His pants are tugged down, crinkled around his knees, his stomach exposed where his shirt had ridden up, and he looks completely and absolutely wrecked, lips swollen, hair a mess, hip bones peeking from his boxers.

Daehyun grins wildly, and ducks into the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> daejong really isn't a very popular ship? It deserves more love uwu


End file.
